Heartless Magic
by Vetrag
Summary: Wizards are beautiful, but like roses they have deadly thorns. Tsuna is one of these heartless wizards and because of his curse, he had a sad childhood. Thankfully he was saved and now the fate of wizards and masters will change, in the world where wizards can never love or be free. G27, 10027, R72. Previous Name : Holllow Michelangelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ~**

I had this idea for a long time and I finally decided to write it down.

Pairings: G27 (mainly), 10027, R72

I don't own Katekyō Hitman Reborn!

Warning : Yaoi

_The amazing Beta Reader : Pure Red Crane** - thank you for everything you did , Pure Red Crane thought about the name for this story and she is helping me with my other story "The Stone Of Chaos", Every time that I sand a new chapter to her I can't wait to see what she did to him, she makes them look good . :)**_

* * *

Prologue

Wizards are truly amazing people. They have beauty, they are really smart, they have so much power and of course they have a big heart, but they have no freedom, wizards aren't allowed to love.

Wizards were usually treated like pets and most of the time they had to marry their master; even if they tried to run away they will always have 'the mark of the wizards'. Wizards couldn't take it any more so they locked away their big hearts and became cold and heartless, they didn't care anymore, and they didn't want to get hurt again.

So they had one rule in order to save their sanity:

"The master is the only one who is important, destroy and kill everything he wants, have no mercy on your master's enemies and most importantly:**_ NEVER OPEN YOUR HEART, NOT EVEN TO YOUR MASTER_**."

Wizards lived with that rule for many years and had been called 'monsters', 'murders', 'killing machines' and many others names, but it never hurt them, because humans were so cruel to them, that they locked their hearts away.

But it all changed in the day that Natsu and Tsunayoshi Sawada were born.

Their parents were both part of a mafia famiglia named 'Vongola', the mafia famiglia was ruled by Timoteo di Vongola also known as 'Vongola Nono.' He was quite old, but he was a loving man with a lot of power and a very big heart, something that wasn't commented in these horrible years.

He had a grandson; his name was Giotto Vongola, the heir to the Vongola and the future Vongola Decimo, a handsome boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes. The boy had a heart as big as his grandfather, maybe even bigger, he loved people and he was always very cheerful.

He didn't know what will happen in the future. He didn't know how much pain he will suffer because of the very same love that he had to people.

When Nana Sawada gave birth to twins the doctors and her husband saw that on the youngest twin back had the mark of the wizards. They were really happy that they had a wizard child, they could sell him to Nono and the child will be Giotto's wizard.

They could only think about how much money they would get from the child and didn't think about what their actions would do to the child and to the future.

_~ A few years after the birth of the Sawada twins ~_

Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada had suffered many horrible things: his parent's hatred, his older twin brother's teasing and sometimes even beating. His legs were usually locked with chains to the wall and he would sit in the library or his room and read, sing or cry. He could never get out of this house.

He saw his brother playing with his friends, he saw him laughing, smiling and it hurt, it hurt so much because he knew that he could never be like that because he was a 'monster' and his parents and brother remained him it every day.

But Tsuna couldn't hate them, he just couldn't. He didn't know why, but every time they hurt him, he could only think that it was his fault and maybe one day he would be like Natsu. He would be 'a good kid.'

But it all changed when Tsuna was 7, when a white haired teen came to his house, and broke his chains, for the first time in his life he's been asked what he wanted to do. "Will you come with me, oh mighty wizard?" Tsuna will remember these words for the rest of his life.

And in the explosions and screams could be heard a single whisper that changed the future of many people.

_**"Yes"**_

* * *

_Next chapter: 7 years later_

**_Review and tell me what did you think :)_**


	2. 7 years later and the truth

_Hello my friends_

_I'm glad you liked this story, I was shocked to see that in short time a lot of people started to follow and favorite this story~_

_We'll let the story begin_

_Pairings: G27 (mainly), 10027, R72_

**_I don't own Kateky_****_ō_****_ Hitman Reborn!_**

**_Warning: Yaoi and language._**

_The amazing Beta Reader: Pure Red Crane_

* * *

**Chapter 1: 7 years later and the truth**

**The story is happening in Italy****.**

* * *

*~ With Tsuna and Byakuran ~*

A young boy could be seen in the library of the famiglia, the boy had fluffy brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes that showed kindness and happiness. He was sitting in the middle of mountains of books. He was reading and mumbling quietly until a newspaper flew to his lap.

"Hm? What's that?" The boy lifted the newspaper and started to read it.

'Tsunayoshi Sawada was kidnapped from his home 7 years ago, the police told the family that there is no hope to find him, but they didn't believe them and still looking for the boy.  
Iemitsu Sawada, the boy's father said that she will pay 500 000 000 dollars to the person who will bring their lost son back to his loving home.'

"Loving home my ass," the boy, Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada cursed to himself.

"What did I told you about cursing, Tsu-chan?" a voice came said behind him. Tsuna turned and smiled. Byakuran is the only one who can see Tsuna smile. Tsuna trusts Byakuran deeply and has the courage to show his true feelings to him. He trusts Byakuran enough to break the wizards' rule. But in front of others, Tsuna is a cold, emotionless person. (A/N: I know I said that the story happens in Italy, but in the past 7 years Tsuna and Byakuran were traveling a lot so they were in Japan for some time and Tsuna learned Japanese.)

"I can't help it, Bya-chan! They make me sick, especially that son of a bitch!" Tsuna pouted.

"And what about your mother?" asked Byakuran.

"I don't know about my mother, I remember that in the first years of my life she was happy and loved me very much, but I remember that when my father saw how she treated me, he was mad. On that night, I heard him screaming and beating her, he told her that she must treat me badly because that will help me to become strong, but she said she wouldn't and would treat me with love so he threat her, he told her that he would kill Natsu and me. After that night, she always treated me badly, but she would give me cakes and sweets even if my father told her not to, but it all changed when I turned 5."

"And your brother?" Byakuran kept asking, sure he heard the story hundreds of times, but he couldn't stop the need to hear about Tsuna's past.

"My brother…my brother always made me smile, when we were only 3 we would always play together, my mother loved seeing us together, but like Iemitsu destroyed my relationship with my mother, he destroyed my relationship with my brother. But even when Iemitsu told him to beat me up and yell at me, he would always sneak in at night and come to my room, he would cry and ask for my forgiveness and I would always forgive him, but when we turned 5 he stopped caring about me just like my mother. I don't hate them, I can't…but I can hate Iemitsu. I hate him so much." Tsuna said the last part bitterly.

"Alright, I'll forgive you for cursing, but only this time since I also hate Iemitsu." Byakuran repealed happily. Byakuran sat near Tsuna and hugged him tightly, "Oh, I missed you so much! You left a month ago and I was so bored without you~."

Tsuna laughed and hugged Byakuran back, "Well, I'm back. How did this place survive without me?" he teased.

Byakuran pouted and looked hurt. "I can't believe you don't trust me with this place! I'm the boss you know! Everything was perfect! Oh, before I forget; how was your mission?"

"It was great! I had so much fun! The place was really pretty, but our home is the prettiest!" Tsuna was laughing and smiling. The room seemed to brighten when Tsuna smiled. 'Yes, it's my home. It's my safe place. This is a loving home.'

"I missed this smile of yours so much! But we will talk later; we need to attend to a meeting." Byakuran became serious again.

"Okay, let me only clean this up." Tsuna stood up and flicked his fingers, in a brief of a second all of the books flew back to their places expect of one book that flew right to Tsuna's hands. "Oh, I was searching for this book! Bya-chan, do I have to go to that boring meeting?"

"Of course Tsu-chan, after all, you are the Millefiore famiglia's wizard, a sky flame user and my personal wizard."

"Alright, let's go." Tsuna and Byakuran disappeared in orange flames.

**_Belonging_**_. That's what Tsuna felt._

_**"Home is a sanctuary; a place where we can fall safe and secure."-Wislawa Syzmborzka.**_

* * *

*~With Giotto~*

Vongola – One of the three most powerful mafias in the world.

Current boss – Giotto di Vongola.

In the HQ of Vongola, there were many rooms, but the most important of them all was the bosses' offices.

In the boss room, right now you could see a fluffy blond hair resting on the table and dreaming about his long lost love.

_- Flashback -_

_Young Giotto, at the age of 9, ran through the big mansion, he's grandfather was talking with some people about Wizards and stuff, but Giotto didn't really care those things, he knew once he'll reach 13 the real Vongola boss's training will begin and then he will know everything._

_He ran and ran until he heard singing; the beautiful singing came through the big metallic door._

_He knocked once and the singing stopped and Giotto frowned, "P-Please don't stop singing because of me! Y-Your singing is beautiful!" There was a gasp and the door opened slowly to reveal a beautiful boy, he had brown hair that looked a lot like Giotto's and beautiful big brown eyes. At first, Giotto thought the boy was an angel, but the boy didn't have wings. He looked at the boy once again to see if anything was strange about him, because there is no way the boy could be human._

_But then again, the boy looked exactly like his friend Natsu, the only difference between them was that Natsu had golden eyes and this boy had brown eyes._

_"Excuse me, but what are you doing in this part of the house?" the angelic voice asked._

_"I was wondering around and heard singing. This place looks like no one has been here in the past 80 years. What are doing here and why do you look like Natsu?" Giotto asked with a suspicion. He heard about ghosts and if this boy is a ghost then he would run the hell out of there._

_"I've been living here for the past 5 years, and about your other question, I'm his little twin brother." The boy had such a sad smile, it made Giotto want to cry. He wanted to comfort the boy, but then again, the thought about the ghost is still beating in his head._

_Giotto didn't give up yet, "If you're a part of this family, why aren't you living with everyone else?" he asked._

_"Because I'm a monster." the boy whispered and a single tear fell from his eye. In that moment, Giotto was convinced, there was no way in hell that boy is a ghost, and then he remembered what the boy said, 'a monster'. He couldn't believe that, how can this beautiful boy be a monster?_

_"Are you kidding me?! There's no way you're a monster, heck if you weren't human, you would be an angel!" Giotto yelled at him, he was angry, not at the boy, but at the person who made this boy think like that about himself._

_The boy shrieked and ran to a corner, "Please don't hurt me!" he cried._

'_Hurt? Why would anyone ever hurt this boy?' That made Giotto even angrier, he couldn't think about a person who was heartless enough to make this angel cry._

_"I'm s-sorry! I'm not going to hurt you; after all, how can someone hurt an angel!?" Giotto blushed; he couldn't believe he was talking like that._

_"T-Thank you and I'm n-not an angel." the boy said with a blush on his face. 'Cute,' was all that Giotto could think._

_"By the way, my name is Giotto and yours?" Giotto grinned at the boy; he wanted the boy to be his friend more than anything._

_"My name is Tsunayoshi." The boy blushed even more; he never talked to a person so freely._

_"Tsunayoshi, what a nice name. Hey, can I call you Tsuna? It's a shortcut for Tsunayoshi! Oh and can we be friends?" Giotto's grin widened._

_"T-Tsuna? I think it's fine, and I would love to be your friend, Giotto." Tsuna smiled. 'So this is how it feels to have friends, its warm and nice.' he thought._

_They talked and played for hours until they heard Natsu and his friends calling for Giotto._

_"I had a lot of fun, Tsuna! Next time I come we will talk and play more, ok?" He smiled at his new friend._

_"I had a lot of fun too. I'll hope you will visit me soon, Giotto!" Tsuna grinned and for the first time in his life, Giotto felt complete._

_'I will definitely visit you anytime I can, Tsuna.' he thought. He was going to have a lot of fun in the future._

_2 years had passed since Giotto first met Tsuna. Giotto was now 11 and Tsuna was 7. They became best friends and told everything to each other; however each of them had one secret that he didn't tell the other._

_Giotto didn't know that Tsuna is a wizard and Tsuna didn't know that Giotto's destiny is to become a mafia boss and his future master. But Giotto never became Tsuna's master, because of one day, that ended their friendship and everything they had._

_Giotto came to Tsuna's house with his grandfather like every other Sunday, but when they came they saw the Sawada's household and they were shocked. The place was on fire, explosions could be heard and the maids were screaming. In Giotto's whole life, he had never seen so many flames. He saw Natsu and his mother running out of the house, but he didn't care, he could only think of one thing, 'Where is Tsuna?'_

_He ran to Natsu, "Where is Tsuna?!" he screamed at him._

_"How do you know about Tsuna?!" Natsu was pale, like his seen a ghost._

_"It doesn't matter! Tell me you hadn't left your own little brother in there!" Giotto was mad, really mad. He couldn't believe that someone can be this heartless to leave his own little brother._

_"I didn't leave him! Mom said that Tsuna was already outside!"_

_Timoteo came near them, "What's the meaning of this?" he asked Nana and Iemitsu._

_Nana didn't have the chance to talk because suddenly a light brushed out of the mansion and a person in a white clock came out grinning._

_"Who are you?!" Natsu screamed at him._

_"I'm your cute little brother savior." he said still smiling, then he turned to Giotto and Timoteo, "It's a shame you know, such a talented wizard was treated like that, but don't worry, I will make sure he will be happy in his new home."_

_"T-Tsuna/Tsunayoshi is a w-wizard?!" Giotto and Natsu asked in the same time._

_"Why yes of course, if not I wouldn't be here to take him with me."_

_"You can't take him! He's my son!" Nana screamed at him and Byakuran frowned._

_"Let me ask you a question, did you treated him like a son?" he said bitterly._

_Nana paled and started trembling, thinking back to the way she treated her son out of fear, "You are right, I was a horrible mother. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She was crying._

_Iemitsu looked angry, and started to scream at his wife, "You little bitch! How dare you?! He's a monster!"_

**_SLAP!_**

_Iemitsu touched his cheek in the place where Nana slapped him. He was shocked, but in a moment the shock was replaced by anger._

_"Why you little…!" Nana waited for the pain, but it never came. She looked up and saw a frozen Iemitsu; he was latterly frozen, in the middle of an ice statue a shocked, wide eyed Iemitsu._

_"W-What is this?" Nana asked._

_"Mother, are you ok?" an angelic voice asked. They all looked up and saw a beautiful person near Byakuran.__(_**_A/N_**_: In case you didn't understand, Byakuran is the clocked person.)_

_This person wore a beautiful white long shirt, the sleeves were longer than usual sleeves, they reached his knees so his hands were completely covered, and his shirt was long so it went till half of his upper legs. He wore white pants that went to his knees. He wore white boots that went till half of his lowest lags. On his white clothes were orange strings looped all around his body. On his head, there was a big white wizard's hat that had an orange string on it._

'_Mother?' thought Natsu. "Is that you, T-Tsuna?" he asked._

_Tsuna only smiled at him and looked back a Nana, "Are you ok? Don't worry mother, I'll make sure he won't be able to hurt you or Natsu anymore. My seal is broken, thanks to my savior."_

_"Y-You won't kill him, right?!" Nana asked worriedly, 'She still cares about him even after all he did?' thought Giotto to himself, 'I guess that means she isn't as bad as I thought.'_

_The white cloaked man seemed amused, "Don't worry, mother. I don't have any inanition of killing him; I'll just put a spell on him. He won't be able to hurt you or Natsu. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make sure he won't hurt someone else, this everything I can do right now."_

_Then Tsuna looked other at Giotto, "Gio, I can't tell you how happy I am that I was able to meet you, thank you so much for everything."_

_He maneuvered his sleeve back and took a few things out. He threw them other to Giotto, Natsu and Nana._

_Giotto got a golden ring with a little orange gem in the shape of a heart._

_Natsu got an orange earring in the shape of a flame._

_And Nana got an orange pearl necklace._

_"These are my gifts to the people who are dear to me." Tsuna looked over to Nana and Natsu, "You gave me love, even if that love was just for a little while, you gave it to me and for that I will always be grateful, I will always love you." A few tears fell from Tsuna's eyes as he smiled a smile that could make the toughest person cry._

_"Arrivederci." Tsuna said his farewell and he and the clocked figure disappeared._

_- End of Flashback -_

His grandfather told him that Tsuna was originally supposed to have been Giotto's Wizard, the Wizard of Vongola famiglia.

In the last 7 years, Giotto made a lot of friends, he became a mafia boss and his closest friends became his guardians, he made enemies, he became strong, he even killed some people, he did a lot of impossible things, but there was one thing he couldn't do.

He couldn't bring his love back.

Yes, Giotto fell in love with Tsuna.

Even when he was happy with his friends, he will always remember Tsuna; he would kiss the ring and talked to it.

I will get you back Tsuna.

But till then, I'll be alone.

I'm lonely without you, Tsuna. Please come back to me.

I love you.

**_Loneliness_**_. That what's Giotto felt._

**_"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."–Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper._**

* * *

*~ With Natsu and Reborn ~*

In the dark streets of Italy you could hear a single shot and a scream as a dead man fell on the floor.

"Tch, another useless one." said a brown haired boy that wearied a fedora, he had golden eyes that showed anger, regret and sadness.

"Natsu, I know you want to get him back, but you are going too far," a very seductive voice said and from the shadows. A man wearing a fedora similar to the Natsu's fedora came. Unlike Natsu, his fedora had a yellow string on it and he was wearing a suit, while Natsu was wearing a fedora with orange string, an orange T-shirt with black leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots.

"I don't care, Reborn. I must find him. I won't be able to rest in peace if I don't ask for his forgiveness. I know that he will probably never forgive me, but I need to talk to him. To see him," Natsu said as he kicked the dead man in the head.

"I know you missed him. After what you told me about him, he sounds like a great person, a kind and loving brother..." Reborn said but Natsu cut him off.

"Are you tiring to make me feel horrible? Because if you are, then it's working," He chuckled with a sad smile.

"Dame-Natsu, if you ever cut me off again, then I will personally make your life a living hell." Reborn growled.

"I thought my life was a living hell already." Natsu laughed.

"My point is," Reborn cleared his voice, "He has a big heart. I don't know if he will forgive you, but he will listen to you for sure."

"Wow, I didn't think you could talk like that, Reborn." Natsu was laughing like there is no tomorrow and then he felt pain in his head. Reborn just kicked him on the head.

"Damn! What was that for?! I just said that I didn't know something about you!" Natsu glared at Reborn.

Reborn just glared back, "Dame-Natsu, I try to talk some sense in to you and you laugh?! I think I should teach you again about how to respect your elders." he growled.

Natsu got up and hugged Reborn, "Thanks for tiring to cheer me up, it really helped, Reborn." He smiled.

"Dame-Natsu, I helped you to cheer up; so now I want you to pay me," he said as he bent to kiss Natsu, once their lips touched, Natsu closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Forgive me, huh?"

_- Flashback -_

_Natsu was 4 years old, his father just beat Tsuna up and told Natsu to kick Tsuna in the stomach. Natsu didn't want to, but he's father screamed at him and slapped him until he did what he was told._

_On that day, for the first time in his life, Natsu hurt someone. He hurt his own little brother; oh how much he hated himself for that moment._

_After his brother was a mess, the maids cleaned him and took him to his room, in the part of the mansion that only a few maids were allowed to enter; Tsuna's maids._

_When night came, Natsu sneaked to Tsuna's part of the mansion and ran to his brother's room._

_He knocked and went inside. Just when he thought that he could sneak in with no one noticing, the light in the room turned on and a very tired Tsuna sat near the door that Natsu was at moment ago._

_"Natsu? What are you doing here?" he asked._

_"Tsunayoshi? How did you know I was here?" Natsu was revere surprised. How could his clumsy brother know he was here?_

_"I could sense you since the moment you entered this part of our house." Tsuna said as he smiled._

_At the look of his little brother, Natsu started to cry and ran to his little brother, he hugged him tightly and kept saying 'I'm sorry'._

_Tsuna smiled at his brother and put his head on his brother's shoulders as he started to cry as well._

_"I forgive you, Natsu. After all you are family!" Tsuna grinned at him and Natsu smiled back. He talked Tsuna and started to tickle his little brother._

_- End of Flashback -_

But when they had their 5th birthday it all changed; Natsu stopped caring and that broke Tsuna's heart.

And that was Natsu's biggest mistake.

**_Regret._******_That's what Natsu felt._

**"The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward."― Steve Maraboli, Unapologetically You: Reflections on life Human Experience.**

* * *

_*~ With Nana ~*_

Over the years Nana understood how horrible she was. She was mad at Iemitsu because he ruined their family, but then again, she was guilty as well.

She could fight him, she could tell someone what's happening in that house, but she never did.

She could save Tsuna from his pain, she could save Natsu from hurting his brother, she could save Natsu from regretting everyday about what he did, but then again she also regretted.

Iemitsu didn't live with them anymore. Natsu and Nana threw him out of the house and acted like he was dead.

Natsu promised her that he would find him, and so he became an assassin.

She would remember that day that Natsu, her eldest son, told her that he started to train to be an assassin for the famiglia that she was in.

_- Flashback -_

_Nana was in the garden of her and Natsu's new house. She was looking at the sky and thought about the past, about her little boy._

_"Mom, I need to talk to you." She heard her older son._

_"What is it, Natsu?"_

_"Mom, I'm starting to train to be an assassin for Vongola. I'm going to be Giotto's personal assassin." Natsu said with a blank face._

_To say that Nana was shocked was an understatement. Her eyes were wild and she thought she is going faint._

_"N-Natsu, can I know why?" she asked._

_"Because, mother, that would be the easiest way to find him." She could see that Natsu was dead serious, but she would try to change his mind._

_"But your hands will be full of blood!" She started crying._

_Natsu frowned, "They are already full of blood; Tsuna's blood." he said bitterly._

_Nana's eyes widened, she understood that no matter what she would say, it will not change Natsu's mind._

_"Alright, watch your back and if you can, bring him home." she said with a sad smile._

**_"I will bring him back."_**_he said and went with the world number 1 hitman._

_- End of Flashback -_

Natsu's training was over and Natsu became a great assassin. He killed many to get information about Tsuna, but he didn't get anything.

It was like Tsuna just vanished from this world.

But she knew that her little boy was somewhere; somewhere in that big world.

What she didn't know was that he was closer then she thought.

She believed that Natsu will find his brother.

**_Hope._**_That's what Nana felt._

**_"Collect and treasure every memory and never count the cost." -Cheshire Cat, Alice: Madness Returns._**

* * *

_Alright! That was the longest chapter I EVER wrote!_

_Don't expect that to happen a lot!_

**Beta reader put The quotes for this story. **

**WE DON'T OWN THE THE QUOTES ! (it's spelled quotes, right ?)**

_**Next Chapter: Tsuna's magic! What did he do in the last 7 years?**_

_See you next time! ;)_


End file.
